


Beg, Borrow, Or

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Jaejoong's is Jaejoong's. What's everyone else's is Jaejoong's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg, Borrow, Or

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'criminal' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Changmin looks up from his book at the sound of raised voices coming towards him. He recognises Junsu's first, then Yunho's, lower and calmer, leader-sshi in calming the natives mode, but Changmin can't quite make out what they're talking about until they get to the living room.

"He's a thief," Junsu's complaining as he walks in, Yunho just behind him. Changmin looks from one to the other of them, reading real annoyance on Junsu's face and reluctant, indulgent amusement on Yunho's.

"Who's a thief?" Changmin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Jaejoong," Junsu flops onto the sofa and crosses his arms. "Stole the necklace I was going to wear and won't give it back."

"It's not new, Junsu-yah," Yunho points out. "He took my shoes too, and Yoochun's shirt and Ch-" He stops, but it's pretty obvious what the word he didn't finish was.

"Changmin's what?" Changmin asks, closing his book and pushing it aside.

Yunho blinks at him, innocence that Changmin doesn't believe for a second. "Nothing," Yunho says, but Junsu speaks over him.

"Changmin's underwear," Junsu says, starting to grin as Changmin makes a deeply offended noise and practically tears out of the room, muttering, "I'm going to _murder_ him."


End file.
